


Kneel Before Yetaxa

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: BDSM, Classic Who, Coal Hill School, Doctor Who sans Doctor, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Life After the Doctor, Light BDSM, Serial: 006 The Aztecs, Sexual Roleplay, Wordcount: 200, Yetaxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: A 200-word drabble / ficlet about Ian and Barbara's life after the Doctor. Naughty stuff starts to happen, you can imagine the rest.





	Kneel Before Yetaxa

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and advice welcome.

  "You'll never guess what I'm teaching Year Eight this term," said Barbara, shutting herself and Ian in the supply closet while nobody was looking. "The Aztecs," she answered herself. "Of course the textbooks get it all wrong, but if I told them I'd seen it firsthand they'd think I was mad."

  Ian chuckled. "I know the feeling. When you've seen alien planets and distant futures, my science textbooks seem a bit inadequate."  
  He stepped closer, placing a hand on Barbara’s waist.  
  "You know," said Ian, "I thought that headdress rather suited you. Remember? The one you wore when you were mistaken for a goddess..."

  "Mistaken?!" Barbara grinned. "Is that any way to speak to Yetaxa?"

  "Please forgive me, O wise and powerful Yetaxa," said Ian, bowing reverently. "I am but your humble servant."  
  As Ian bowed, Barbara caressed his hair. Then she grabbed him. He winced.  
  "Steady on, Barbara! What if someone comes in?"

  "Fear not, Eeyan; Yetaxa forbids entry," said Barbara imperiously. "Besides," she added, "I've locked the door..."  
  Barbara tightened her grip on Ian’s hair. "Now, mortal: Kneel before Yetaxa!"  
  She forced Ian to his knees, towering over him commandingly. He gazed up adoringly at his Aztec goddess.


End file.
